FNaF: I'll Be There For You, No Matter What
by Mr. Aleyado
Summary: A man who takes matters into his own hands, buys the female 'out of order' animatronic named Foxy, and fixes her. He vows to himself that he will keep her safe from Golden Freddy's wrath as long as he lives.
1. Chapter 1: Thank You

A mysterious man walked through the front doors of the Pizzeria, carrying kevlar armor, a laptop, and a repair kit. He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans, and a T-Shirt that advertised a long-forgotten gaming company, one the man couldn't even remember. He had brown hair, and hazelnut-brown eyes that seemed to contained both the heat of the summer, and the bitter cold of the winter. The man took in a sharp breath, the place smelling of grease, lubricant, and blood. The stench permeating his nasal cavities, he put on a gas mask and headed to Pirate's Cove, donning his Kevlar.

He yanked aside the curtain, to find a female, humanoid fox sitting with a tattered costume, her head angled downwards. The man took the fox out of Pirate's Cove and set her on a table, clearing any party hats. He then carefully, and steadily began unlatching the suit from the access points on the back. If Mr. Fazbear was so eager to get rid of any of the animatronics, why would it be that the man didn't take his favorite. The man DID work at a car repair shop. Surely he could take care of the female animatronic. He then took off the head, and rifled through the chips, stopping at a red streaked one labeled, _Abilities_. He took it out and plugged it into his computer. Sure enough, one of the main programs was 'Kill' inserted from when there used to be no night guard. The technicians must have forgotten to erase that skill once the place finally got someone to prevent break-ins.

He quickly erased it, and replaced it with 'love' making sure the animatronic had all the positive feeling. He quickly glanced at the time. '10:00 p.m.' He had a good two hours before the animatronics moved, and the night guard came in. As the man added more and more emotions, adding them all with perfection as he had been so taught at the college he mastered at, he heard a vague, almost unnoticeable tune coming out of the animatronic head. To others it would have been creepy, but to him it was soothing. He began to work with increased speed, and he added the three symbols after the word _Abilities. '_2.0'. He then inserted the chip back in, and pulled out some fabric, a voice box, and a needle and thread. Another glance. '10:30 p.m.' The man made good time since he had arrived. He then took the fabric so similar to the fox's and began to patch it up. He didn't take home economics for nothing. _Pierce, pull, under, repeat._ The man recited in his head, quickly repairing any and all damages to his favorite pirate heroine's fuzzy costume. He'd have to wash it when he got Costume, albeit smelly, was now repaired. All that was left was inserting new commands, and a better voice box. Still the same voice, just an expanded pirate vocabulary.

The man made quick work with his Philips flathead screwdriver, tearing out the old voicebox and replaced it with a new one. He then pulled a cord out of his toolkit and plugged one end into the animatronic head, the other in his computer.

recognize_person_Alex_Ciochetto

protect_person_Alex_Ciochetto

Those were the two new commands he entered into the animatronic programmed mind, deleting the previous two, which were commands as followed;

recognize_person_Mr._Fazbear

protect_building_Freddy_Fazbear's_Pizza

He would input the rest as soon as he had gotten home with his new friend. He then pulled out a metal nail file, using it on the hook and teeth. He took his time on the hook, careful not to stab himself. The next thing he did was pull out a rag. He washed/wiped any and all gunk off the visible metal, making the fox shine like new. Albeit, the rag smelled and looked awful. Without a second though, the man threw it into the nearest trash can. He then grabbed a can of febreze and sprayed it, on the front of the fox. He then pushed her jaw into place, and set to work with a power drill, a few screws, and once again, his trusty screwdriver. Soon enough, the pirate's jaw was back in place. Finally, the man took out a can of lubricant, and put it in all the joints of the fox, cleaning off any extra gunk that may have seeped out.

With a nod of satisfaction, the man checked the time once again. 11:30. The man smiled. He went into the security office, leaving a note that let Mike Schmidt that he would no longer need to deal with Foxy, as he had bought her from the owner. He then returned to the dining hall, picked up his things, and brought them to the van he had come in.

With fifteen minutes to spare, Alex came in, and propped Foxy up in the passenger seat of his van with just five minutes to spare. He would return, albeit not for an animatronic. No, he would return for revenge, on Golden Freddy, for what he did to his favorite animatronic after the bite of '87. He heard a car pull in, and waved at Mike Schmidt as he got in the van. Earning himself a nod from the 6-day running security guard, Alex drove off at a leisurely place back to his house, not three miles from the establishment.

Before he left, he heard the disgruntled laugh of Golden Freddy, as foxy powered on, turning to smile gently at the man she quickly realized who had repaired her. He gave her a faint smile as he began making turns here and there, finally reaching his house.

It wasn't overly large like a mansion, but wasn't small like an apartment. Alex felt glad as he introduced Foxy to her new home, with which she instantly mapped the place. She could already sense the mild happiness Alex was radiating as he both ushered in his new roomate, and his sense of pride. As the man went upstairs, Foxy became acquainted with the television. After a quick talk from Alex, she flipped through channels while having the television on minimum volume, as she settled on a news report. The 'news anchor' as Foxy had learned was talking about how Alex had purchased her from the Fazbear establishment, and she even saw Mike. For once, she didn't feel the urge to kill. Instead she simply smiled at seeing one so familiar, so glad. Even if it were that she was gone being the reason. After a few more minutes of listening to Mike's random rants, Foxy headed to what Alex had showed her to be her room. It was decorated with many, sea-like things. She looked across the hall to see a dozing Alex, as she let out a content grin. Someone who could fix her, make her feel wanted, and a caring man all in one caused Foxy to let out a toothy grin. Just from the look on his face from when she had first seen him in the van, she could already tell he would do anything in his power to protect her. She too, felt like she would do likewise. Foxy mouthed out a 'thank you' and as she began to close her room's door, she saw Alex's mouth form into a content grin, one that made her metallic heart warm. One way or another, this man she knew she was destined to be with.

* * *

><p><strong>The End? Nope. Keep Reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Does He?

Foxy 'woke up' to a familiar song. The Toreador March. She instantly had a sense of panic, worrying for Alex's well being. She opened her door, and found Alex's room door wide open, nobody inside. She then ran down the stairs and looked about. She looked in the kitchen, then the living room. There sat Alex, playing the Toreador March… on his piano. Alex abruptly stopped, hearing the whirring of Foxy's limbs at work. He then turned around, looking to where she stood, panic radiating from her like heat from the sun. _She looks quite beautiful, now that I fixed her up._ Alex mentally punched himself in the gut, for just thinking about it. She was a robot. Not a humanoid, living being. _Still…_ His more devilish side tried reasoning with him. "Is something the matter, Foxy?" Alex spoke. On it's own, Alex's voice was soothing, and it helped FOxy calm down in multiple ways.

Foxy spoke for the first time since she had gotten a new voice-box. "I thought Freddy was here, and he had got ye…" She trailed off, her semi-tomboyish voice laced with concern. It wasn't southern, nor scratchy. It was basically a normal woman's voice, only she spoke like a pirate, and deeper that normal. She then realized that he was looking at her a bit puzzled. "What?" She asked, wondering if something had happened to him in the time she took to answer.

"Your voice…" he began, not entirely sure what to say. As he struggled to find words, Foxy spoke up with a hint of anger.

"Yeah? What about me voice?" She crossed her arms, making a soft whirring noise as she did so. _Is he going to make fun of my voice?_ She thought, the only time she ever used modern speech was when she was thinking.

"Its… its…" Alex couldn't come up with anything before Foxy could speak her mind again.

"Go on." She said, in a commanding tone. _Did I really just say that?! _She hoped she hadn't offended the only person who really cared for her.

"It's..beautiful." Alex decided, not caring what his neighbors nor family would think if they found out he 'liked' a robot. Foxy's eyes went wide with shock. Nobody had ever told her that before. Besides HIM, and that was when HE had tried to get her to join his ranks, thinking sweet talking her would help his case. Deciding not to go back to those times, she shook her head and spoke up.

"So besides that, is there something else you could tell me? Like why you were playing Freddy's song?" She said, trying her best to change the subject so she didn't have to think about the days after the fateful day of '87.

"Well not many know," Alex began, deciding to choose his words carefully. "but I used to play piano before I worked for the air force, a video game company, and my current job, a car repair shop. I was fairly good, and my favorite song was the Toreador March. I actually played it so well one day, your boss Mr. Fazbear, decided to implement it into his newest creation. Which you and the others knew as Freddy." As he left Foxy to ponder what he had told her, Alex pushed in the piano bench, turned off the piano light, and headed to the kitchen. He then grabbed the coffee he had let sit for a few minutes so it would cool down. As he took a seat, Foxy plunked down fairly close to him, enough that he could smell the Febreeze on her suit.

"That reminds me! I'll need to clean your suit. The Febreze won't last long, so i'll need to wash it with some heavy duty soap." Foxy then lifted up her arm, and did a fake recoil, pretending it was awful. As soon as Alex had finished his coffee, foxy took off her suite. Alex didn't recoil, nor cower. He simply smiled as he took her suit to the washroom where he kept everything he needed. Alex set to work at once, putting on a mask for safety precaution.

After an hour or so of forceful scrubbing, rinsing, and sniffing, Alex was done. He walked out with the clean suit, smelling like lavender. Alex liked lavender. He did his best not to drag the suit that was roughly his size on the floor. He found Foxy standing in the kitchen, waiting patiently. As soon as he gave it to her, she stepped into it. "I feel a bit too girly." She said, as she moved all her joints experimentally.

"Sorry," Alex started. "I made your suit smell like lavender. I can't resist the smell of lavender. It's wonderful." He stated with a soft sigh, smelling the arm of his shirt, which too smelled like lavender.

"Well as long as you mean it, I guess I can forgive you." Foxy said, completing the final tests of her movement. The phone then began to ring. The ID read, _Michael Schmidt_.

"Mike?" Alex asked. He was about to ask a question, before he was interrupted by Mike speedily saying many things.

"-nother! There's another fox! It's a he, and he's making me lose power fast! Get over here quick!" Mike practically shouted. Alex glanced at the clock. It read 5:45 A.M.

"So much for a peaceful, early morning!" Alex said, slipping on his kevlar and shoes, as he made his way to his car he had been keeping for just such an occasion. "You can either stay, or come with if you like, Foxy. I'm saving Mike." Without hesitation, Foxy slipped into the passenger seat, and buckled up. Alex gunned the engines and sped off to the Pizzeria. As they pulled in, Alex pulled a taser out of the door's glove compartment. Foxy looked at him questioningly as they reached the front door.

"One shock should leave this new fox on the floor." He explained, as he raced into the Pizzeria, not bothering to read the 'Closed' sign. Every employee and Night Watchman knew that they never locked the establishment's doors. He raced down the west hall, to see sure enough, a animatronic fox banging at the security door, a dent being made every time his hook hit the door. He whispered to Foxy, "Just think that you used to do that to me when I worked here."

"You worked here too?!" She exclaimed, blowing their cover. The fox turned his head and set after the duo. The security door went up as Alex fired his taser, dropping the fox in seconds. Alex kicked it's head once more to make sure it was out for the moment, then bolted in the security door. Mike had 5% power left, and it was 5:50. Not enough time for another door shut.

"It's that weird Golden Freddy!" Mike hissed. "He put the fox in pirate's cove after you took the one that's RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Mike shielded his face when he saw the female pirate.

"Relax Mike, she's with me. Everything will be alr-" All of a sudden, the power went out, cutting off Alex. A familiar tune to the three of them began to play. the Toreador March. Mike began blubbering, Alex allowed the first tear in years to roll down his face and onto the floor, and Foxy shielded the two, the flickering lights of Freddy Fazbear appearing on the left-hand side door. Foxy remembered Alex's taser. She stanched it out of his hand, aimed it at Freddy, fired, and dropped the bear to the ground. Mike was practically all over Foxy, wrapping her in a bear hug. Alex smiled, and planted a light kiss on her cheek, saying, "That's my animatronic."

Foxy froze, stunned at the two things that Alex did. _Does he...like me?_


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Dear

Alex too froze, realizing what he had done. _Do I like her?_ He immediately pushed away the thought as he pried away Michael, who was so thankful he didn't need to worry about dying tonight. He ignored Foxy, and spoke to Mike. "Hey Mike, you can change the robot's AI tomorrow. If you're bat crazy enough to make it 20 20 20 20, or scared to death to make i 0, be my guest." Mike could barely contain a grin. "Just not this one." Alex said, unconsciously rubbing Foxy's ear, which made her more that content to lean into it. She herself didn't even realise she liked it.

"You like her, don't you Alex." Mike said, barely containing a grin. Alex's face flushed red.

"Well of course I like her…" Alex fumbled with his words. "Why else would I have bought her?" Alex thought that was reason enough for Mike to be quiet. After all, he had almost gotten killed.

"Oh, you know what I mean…" Mike began, forming half a heart around Alex's head with his left hand, his other completing the shape around Foxy's head. Alex quickly dodged out of the hand-heart, barely managing to keep himself from sweating from embarrassment. _Do I actually LIKE like her?_ Alex thought as Foxy snarled, while Mike was having the time of his life.

"Careful you don't laugh your head off, Mike. Neither me nor Foxy would be willing to put it back on." He then realized what Foxy was doing, and held her back as she lashed out at Mike with her hook. _How dare he!_ She thought. _How dare he embarrass Alex!_ She was bent on destroying the now cowering Mike. There was then a soft 'plop' noise and a horrible odor.

"Now now, Mike," Foxy stated. "You know the rules, no pooping on the floor, especially when you still have your pants on." Mike was more embarrassed than Alex, who was busy spraying the entirety of the office with lavender scented Febreeze. Looking at the viewscreen, Mike saw it was 6:05 A.M., and he bolted to the restroom, eager to escape the duo's equally-embarrassed stares.

As Mike cleaned up in the bathroom, wiping of all excess feces left over from his crap-your-pants-before-you-almost-die-experience, he began to think to himself. _I can totally see those two hooked up in the near future, if not married by then. Hah! Alex marrying an animatronic that tried to kill me. He'd probably do it, if he wasn't so shy._ Mike had given up being thankful for being saved. Now he was absolutely eager to do something else to the two 'lovebirds'. _Besides,_ Mike thought. _They both totally like each other._ Mike walked back into the security room, where both of the duo stood awkwardly, not daring to look each other in the eyes. _Oh, this is just too good._ "SO." Mike said, making sure he was noticed. "Did you two make out or something while I was gone?" He put on a grin that would, if he had any beer, indicate he was drunk.

"No!" Foxy exclaimed. _I wish…_

"No." Alex half stated, half choked. "Too much lavender." He wheezed out the word lavender, making it sound like the word 'laughter'. As if to prove his point, Alex began coughing. "I'm using pumpkin Spice for big things like this, from now on. There apparently is such a thing as too much lavender." Alex was quick to change the subject. "Well we had better get going. Don't want for me to miss work."

"You still work?" Mike asked. He had thought 20 years in the air force with full retirement was enough.

"Hey, I'm still young, and I can work if I want to." Was all Alex said before he and Foxy left, leaving Mike all alone. Mike began shivering. He felt as if her was being watched. He turned around, and caught a very quick glimpse of what appeared to be a golden version of Freddy. He shivered. He hoped he was only hallucinating as he walked out the front door.

"So where do you work?" Foxy asked as Alex continued driving, making lefts and rights, stopping only at red lights.

"Auto Car." Was all he provided as he pulled into a high-maintenance employee car lot near a very impressive car-dealership/automotive repair. "I know, this place isn't the best, but it allows me to be able to repair you if something happens to go wrong. They allow employees to take scrap metal or parts at the end of the day."

"This place is huge!" Foxy exclaimed as she got out of the sports car. Alex merely nodded as he too, got out, and was approached by one of his co-workers. To say that his co-worker was a bit tipsy at the moment from beer at break time, would have been the understatement of the year.

"H-hey Alex! I see you broke out yer-" He paused, then belched loudly. "yer Mustang! You even got yerself a babe, too!" The man said, giving Foxy the up-down. "She's a bit furry though, don't ya think?" He burped again. Alex's ears were a fire-truck red.

"I didn't 'get myself a babe', Joe." Alex rolled his eyes while using air quotes. Joe stumbled up to him, and turned to face the enraged, and confused Foxy.

"Riiiiiiight!" Joe smirked. "You TOTALLY didn't. After all, why WOULD you break out yer mustang?" Joe said, not noticing the anger in Alex's eyes.

"Just run along, Joe. Find a taxi. I'll make sure the boss knows you've been drinking." Alex said, shoving off the intoxicated nuisance that waved good-bye. Alex then mumbled under his breath, "now maybe he'll fire you." Alex then began walking towards the front of the dealership, where his boss was waiting.

"Oh hello Alex. Have you seen Joe?" The boss said, command intertwined with his voice. He then spotted Foxy, who stood next to Alex. "And who have we here?"

Alex sighed. Bringing Foxy was a mistake. "Joe got drunk again, and took a Taxi home. Also, this is Foxy." Alex gestured to Foxy. "I bought her from the Fazbear Pizza establishment.

"Well i'll have to fire joe for-" _YES!_ Alex's thoughts interrupted his from hearing the boss finish his sentence. "But isn't that Pizza place for kids? How'd you buy her?" His boss questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" Foxy spoke, finally able to get a word in. "I be one of the robots from there!" The boss was flabberghasted.

"B-but don't those things k-kill the security guards?" He stuttered.

"Well not this one, but if someone does tick me off, or threaten me in any way, she gets a bit..." Alex tried to come up with a good word. "... riled up, so to speak."

Mustering as much dignity as he could, the boss spoke up. "W-well I suggest you take t-the day off. You know, to get settled with the robot." He stuttered, earning a snarl from Foxy.

"Was that yer plan, Alex? To get the day off?" Foxy said.

"No, not really. I wonder what's gotten into him." He said, as they headed towards home. Then Foxy said something that startled Alex as they pulled into the garage.

"Uh Alex? D-do ye love me?"


End file.
